


Losses and Gains

by KhamomealTea



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sinja
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhamomealTea/pseuds/KhamomealTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU for the creation of Sindria. Major drama to come and my own take about the creation of Sindria, and the the sacrifices that Sin had to make for it. SinJa, Writen mostly from Ja'far's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there anyone taking the time to read this. First and foremost let me say thanks!  
> Secondly and more importantly, I HATE OCs. . . and of course here I am with one that is MAJOR. So forgive me. I plan to make her as likable as I can and I will not ever write from her perspective. She is a necessary plot point for some of the drama I want to create between Sinbad and Ja’far.

Chapter 1

The sun rose slowly, its rays dripping like wax farther onto the scenery. It was such a slow morning. He sighed, knowing it was sure to be an even longer day. He smoothly dipped his nib into the ink bottle and continued to write the day's list of priorities for his King. He was keeping it light for him today. However, that was also why he himself was up so early.

He preferred to keep busy on days like today while Sin preferred to spend it honoring the memory. Sighing deeply, he shook his head. He did not care to remember this particular death. It hurt too much. Every year the weight bore down even heavier on this day, the anniversary of her death; the loss that had changed everything so much.

He finished up the list and placed it on top of the pile that was Sin's work for the day.

"Tea," he mumbled to himself as he got up to make some more. He had probably drank the first pot of the morning a little too fast. Still, he shrugged, he already felt so tired.

As he reached the bell to call the servants he found a pot already waiting for him. The scent of jasmine floated into his nostrils. He sighed and poured himself a fresh cup. He needed to make sure to thank the new girl. She had become so attentive and accommodating over the last months.

Heading back to his desk, he continued his work; the hot liquid quickly filled up his insides and for a moment helped relax the knot in the pit of his stomach. It returned too soon. This is why he knew he needed to make sure he focused completely on work.

A few hours later he paused from his writing. He scowled at the sun as he looked up. It shouldn't be allowed to shine so brightly. It would be much better if it were raining today. Then, at least, the weight of the air would be appropriate.

"Scowling already?" a jovial voice called as his King walked through the entryway.

Smiling big Sin sat down over at his desk quickly propping his feet up on the edge of it.

"Good morning!" he jested happily; but Ja'far knew better. The overextension of his smile, the lack of enthusiasm. . . . . . the bags under his eyes.

"Don't," Ja'far simply stated and quickly gathered up the stack of his King's work and delivered it to him.

"Don't try and pretend that today is not. . . . . . . . . today" he finished quietly.

There was no reaction from his King, but that was to be expected. This dance had been danced for about a decade now. After he set the papers down on the desk he slowly brought his hand to rest on Sin's shoulder. Sin's warm hand immediately reached up and lightly squeezed it; a warm reassurance of each other's presence. Ja'far closed his eyes, letting go of a deep breath. Sin's hands were always so warm. Without warning he was pulled down and he unceremoniously ended up on his King's lap. Without skipping a heartbeat Sin's lips found his own.

He knew he should retaliate, it was too early for this; but then today was special in a lot of ways.

He supposed his annoyance with everything so far today made him more willing to give into his King. Just this once though, he couldn't let his King think he approved of any of his bad habits.

The kiss wasn't a passionate one as Sin slowly caressed his lips with his own. The knot in his stomach was rushed away with a feeling of heat pooling inside him. God did he love this man.

The slow kiss came to an end. Knowing if he did not get away now things would get out of hand,Ja'far stood up, gently sharing a soft gaze with Sin's brilliant gold eyes. His sin.

Sighing, he broke the moment and headed back to his desk. He tried not to look up and focus back on work but eventually his gray eyes wandered back on to Sin. He hadn't moved at all, hands set on his knees looking towards the ground. It was hard to see him looking so defeated. It didn't suit him and it was to Ja'far's relief that after only a few minutes more he sat up and rolled his shoulders back.

"I guess it's time to get to work!" he said as he smiled his bright grin. It fooled noone since Ja'far was the only one there.

They continued through the day as if it were any other day. Around noon Sin finished his work and quickly opened up a bottle of wine. Ja'far kept his head down, determined to finish double his normal workload today. Still no matter how much work there was, the hours ticked ever so slowly by. Still no matter how slowl it seemed, the day came to an end far too soon as he glared at the now disappearing sun. It was time.

Sin stood up and without a word or a look headed out and down the hall. Ja'far knew where he was going. It was the place he himself had to go. Nor was he surprised to find Sin waiting for him in the hall after he silently put his work away and headed out of the chamber. They walked silently next to each other, hands brushing ever so lightly against each other's, feet in unison.

He couldn't help but eventually wind his pinkie finger with Sin's. They finished the walk that way, never saying a word.

The gravesite was a pair of stone wings emerging from the ground. A pair of smaller ones insetinto the main shape of them. Still that damn sunlight had refused to leave, its fading rays casting a red hue on the whole scene. Ja'far scowled again at it. Why did the sun have to be such a bitch? Sin took no time placing a traditional bouquet of amaranth, asphodel, and wormwood in a vase located in the center of the wings. There was no name and no explanation. Many had no clue it was even a grave. This was too private, because not only were the bodies here far too precious, they were buried with a huge chunk or Sin's heart. The part that, he had come to believe, had allowed Sin to fall so far and become such a manipulator.

Ja'far stared at the strong back that was bent kneeling in front of him. He supposed it was normal after all that had happened, but the fact Sin kept collecting people of influence and power like they were coin instead of beings bothered him. The knot in his chest came back. In the end, they were still people no matter the political influence, money, magoi, or knowledge they contained. People as far as he was concerned. However for Sin . .. . . . sighing he acknowledged yet again, that for Sin, they were mere tools. Some he did care about, but many more were as replaceable as a ship's ore.

She would have been able to stop him, would have made sure he never saw people that way.

But then again, she had. . . Ja'fars thoughts froze. The anger of that night. . .the words he could never take back. Ja'far couldn't help but choke on the tears that had started to fall. The sight of her bleeding like a spilled dropped from Sin's arms.

I never. . . . .

It was his fault entirely.

The evening gong chimed and lurched him out of his thoughts. The time had passed so quickly without him realizing; it was due to the past flooding into his memory. A shuffle in front of him brought his bloodshot eyes forward to see Sin standing up. He turned to stare at him, his own golden eyes moist but frozen. The sun had finally let go of the day and the pale light of the moon surrounded them. His own tears had stopped but he had not yet wiped away their stains off his cheeks. He knew he must look a mess and quickly bowed his head.

A warm hand took his and started to lead him away from the tragic place. His head was finally drowning in the flood he had held back all day. It was the only day each year where he even gave it a remote chance of overpowering him. It was all his fault.

Sin's lips reached his own the second they were in the king's chamber. Needy and relentless, he could feel Sin taking all his anger from helplessness and his inability to protect them seething out in a deep, powerful passion. He could barely breathe as Sin's tongue delved further into his mouth, locking their lips together.

Finally releasing him, Sin nipped roughly at his lower lip and down his neck, planting a bruising bite on his lower neck. Flexing his fingers from the pain, Ja'far felt his heart beat faster; the harsh bites and rough hands let him know just how alive he felt, just how real this moment was.

Sin stopped just long enough to undress his advisor, stripping his pale body nude very quickly from much practice. Practice that should have never been needed, he thought, as tears reforming in his eyes. Those were the times when Sin should have been with her. Sin's face scrunched in anger as he looked into Ja'fars face, knowing all too well where his thoughts were.

With little affection he once again latched onto his lover's neck, his hands circling around his waist to grab the pale defenseless curves of his ass. Ja'far linked his arms around Sin's neck, grabbing onto the still clothed back of his King.

"Sorry," he whispered quietly into the mass of purple hair.

"Shut up and stop. . . " his King's voice trailed off while littering the pale skin with rough kisses and nips.

"Will you ever stop with this foolishness?" he continued.

Not waiting for an answer he was lifted up. Sin walked them over to the bed and toppled on top of him. Leaning back he gazed at Ja'far for a moment. His eyes were so cold yet still full of passion. Unwillingly Ja'far scrunched his own eyes, feeling the tears fall faster down his cheeks.

He must look a mess, but at this moment he could not bring himself to care.

How could he ever be forgiven for such a thing?

He felt Sin stand up off the bed, it springing up slightly from being released of the extra weight. Opening his gray eyes slowly he caught Sin as he finished removing his own garments, followed by his metal vessels, which he dropped onto the floor. The metal clanged loudly on the marble floor as they unceremoniously fell from his fingertips. Discarded like junk.

As he should be.

Sin leaned down and started licking the pale man's chest, savoring a nipple. Letting out a soft moan Ja'far tangled his arms around that strong neck, leaning his own head back. Sin's lips attacked his chest, slipping over a nipple with ruthless sucks and bites, their hips grinding against each other. His head was whirling, clouded with a mess of contrasting emotions, as he pressed his body towards Sin. His fingers threaded into his hair.

'Let me know you still need me,' he silently asked with his body. 'Prove it again and again that I need to stay here.'

That I'm not just being selfish.

His breath hitched as a finger delved into him with little warning, his own fingers twisting deeper into the purple mass of hair.

"Sin, please. . . ." he gasped. However his King was not in the mood to be gentle and Ja'far found his lips attacked again as another finger was inserted, scissoring the tight flesh.

Letting go of their kiss Sin's head dropped next to his ear, "I am the one to blame, how many times do we have to go over this?"

At that he felt the hard length of Sin skillfully slide in, taking no care or kindness as he thrusted all the way in.

"Sin ngaahh. . . " he shrieked as his back arched, his body not completely prepared. He grabbed even more tightly onto that strong back.

As they began to rock together the tears streamed faster down the freckles of his cheeks. No matter his guilt or how many years passed it boiled down to a simple truth. Her death had gotten him what he wanted.

"Gahh Sin. . . Sin," he gasped as his king slapped their hips together. God how he needed him.

He deserved to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Hi there anyone taking the time to read this. First and foremost let me say thanks!
> 
> Secondly and more importantly, I HATE OCs. . . and of course here I am with one that is
> 
> MAJOR. So forgive me. I plan to make her as likable as I can and I will not ever write from
> 
> her perspective (she is not me trying to insert a version of myself into the story lol). She is a
> 
> necessary plot point for some of the drama I want to create between Sin and Ja’far.
> 
> Critiques are welcome but be nice. This is for fun and angry reviewers telling me how OOC I
> 
> can get is what killed my motivation last time I wrote. . . which is way way too long ago. . . .


	2. Sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty Ja'far <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I should have mentioned that I like writing the last chapter first. Time skip back, Sin is 17ish and Ja'far is 12ish. This chapter was done a while ago but my friend who said she'd edit for me took forever. :( Got quite a few more written so more updates hopefully soon. Thanks for reading, I'm soo noob at this and appreciate anyone taking time to read my ramblings. Enjoy

13 years earlier

 

So noisy. They hadn’t made it to the Colosseum till today, and at this point Ja’far was glad it had taken so long. Still, for once he wished that Hinahoho and Rurumu hadn’t dragged him along with them. He would much rather be crunching numbers or shopping than witnessing this hot, sweaty spectacle. It was far too noisy and the smell didn’t help either. Shit, sweat, and cloying perfume. . . what a wonderful combination, he scoffed. No wonder the rich spectators were all up in higher boxes. Yes it may be harder to see, but the smell must be much more bearable. God, he wanted to puke. For once in his life would have preferred the suffocating iron smell of blood. That was much more tolerable.

 

He glanced up at the rounded balconies used by the bureaucracy, sighing in envy. He was sure binoculars fixed the viewing issue. He sourly hated being here but unfortunately the idiot beside him couldn’t turn down the opportunity of checking it out. He rolled his eyes for what must have been the 100th time today.

 

The colosseum was actually a rather elaborate structure, with its repeated columns and

molded accents. Each pillar in the structure was exactly the same, minus a few missing a

chunk here or there from corrosion. The fighters were not nearly so uniform. They came

ranging from giant beasts, to gallant something-to-prove knights, to child slaves.

 

“Ahhh can you smell it Ja’far?? True fighting spirit!” Sin sighed.

 

“I don’t recall fighting spirit smelling of shit,” he rebuffed, his arms crossing even tighter.

 

“Pfftt!!! Come on Ja’far, buck up!” Sin laughed, playfully ruffling his silver hair.

 

Swatting the hand away he glared up at that laughing face. That unfailing grin, god why did

he follow this ma. . . . boy? Times like this he really did question it.

 

The sounds of cheering started as a new fight began between a knight and a large brute warrior. The excitement was palpable, and to him the desire for blood seemed odd. It should be much quieter, more intimate, less . . . . stinky. . . . Another large roar broke him out of his thoughts. Looking at the pit the brute had already fell, the artery in his leg punctured by the knight. Blood gushing onto the already stained dirt.

 

“Clever. . . . ” Sin said to himself, but Ja’far knew he thought the kill was too much.

Ja’far wrinkled his nose slightly. The death didn’t bother him but he knew he had to show

some reaction. Especially if any of the future victims were frail women or such. He didn’t need to roast in this smell for a whole day only to go back to the hotel and get lectured about being heartless. Or worse get that stare. . . . . the one that Sin would give him when he pitied his past. A past the idiot knew more about than he should.

 

Why the hell did Sin want to come here if he was going to disapprove of the pointless death. That’s what this hell hole was created for anyways. It wasn’t a secret.

 

It was hard to tell how many hours had passed. Fight after fight he had continued to breathe

in the horrid stench and roll his eyes, and glancing over to Sin quite often. Sin seemed to be enjoying himself for the most part though the heat was obviously getting to him as well. Sweat dripped down his neck, glistening off his tan skin. His undershirt was starting to stick to his well built torso. How could he still look so gallant in such a stinkhole?

 

As for himself he was glad he’d covered up or he’d have burned. However, being completely covered in a cramped space with a rowdy crowd meant that he was now beyond sticky and smelly himself. How he longed for a bath.

 

He noticed Sin’s face turn down in disapproval as a new match started. Looking over to the pit it wasn’t hard to notice why. Closest to them, still in its cage, was an enormous white saber toothed tiger. Its large teeth and sharp fangs ready to slice and fill anything it could get its claws on with its deadly poison. It was agitated, he figured by the way it was chewing at the bars, its mouth frothing. Disgusting.

 

On the other side was a young Fanalis.

 

Soo thats why Sin was so displeased, Ja'far thought, his eyebrows knitting. The boy could

barely be 10, judging from the other Fanalis he had met so far. He was still big, only looking to be slightly shorter than Sin. Still, his age showed through on his rounded face and his lanky limbs, awkward and disproportionate to his own body. However, despite his age it was clear that he had been raised to fight.

 

“Really? I know they’re known for their strength but sending a child in with nothing but . . . . that?” Sin hissed through gritted teeth. The boy was bare minus battered pants, and armed with nothing but an obviously old and ragged broadsword. The way he was carrying it made it obvious that he knew just how useless it was too.

 

Staring up at the larger boy he noticed that his face had sunken deeper into the scowl. It was not entertaining to pit someone against an enemy they had no hope in defeating, according to Sin. Still, he thought, if Sin kept making such an awful face he'd give himself early wrinkles. That would be unfortunate.

 

The bell sounded and a wary guard let the animal out of its cage with a hasty move. It was all too clear the animal was drugged. Its moves were haphazard. . . gross foam flicking from its mouth as it tossed its head.

 

Sin moved to leave, which Ja’far was too happy to comply. He had never gotten acclimated to the smell and was happy they were finally going to leave this awful place. Working their way through the roaring crowd they made it to a small exit. As they walked out the small corridor towards the street a strong roar from the crowd erupted. Ignoring it Sin led the way out.

 

“You there, halt, ” an obviously female voice yelled.

 

Sin turned to face the voice as Ja’far instinctively rolled his eyes. ‘What? Do we have to take a whore back with us from this shit smelling place? Yeaaah. . .. ‘ he thought to himself.

 

Turning around he saw it wasn’t some harlot, but a guard. She was heavily armored with an elaborate and superfluous red uniform. Clearly she was not a guard who simply guarded. .. . but was some rich bastards muscle.

 

She stared at them, her eyes alit and determined.

 

“Sorry to interrupt your departure young sirs," She said, her voice surprisingly kind, "but why are you leaving mid match? That doesn't seem in character for man such as yourself." As she finished her sentence she looked up at Sin. Ja'far noticed the soft purr, the alluring look she had in her eye.

 

God, yet another one. Not a harlot but still. . . . the way women flung themselves at his master irritated him.

 

“Oh my dear lady, why we simply fancy a drink. Would you like to to join us?” Sinbad asked with his casual grin, looking at her with his lady killer stare.

 

"Oh?" she answered his look with a smoulder of her own. Her long eyelashes fluttered against her pale skin and she was seemingly unaffected by Sin’s allure.

 

"I didn't stop you to flirt Sir," her voice went cold, her hand coming to rest on a bejeweled sword.

 

Ja’far almost laughed, he had judged her wrong however at the same time it made him nervous. She was determined to get whatever had made her first approach them. Her eyes rolled up and again her voice resonated in the small tunnel, “well, since you’re using the bureaucrats private exit will you please pull out your travel papers and tickets.”

 

Dammit. This place had too many rules he grumbled internally. They had just headed down an obvious looking exit, why the hell should they have to work their way back to the main entrance just to leave? Sin sighed, as Ja’far reached into his pocket. At least this time they had the appropriate paperwork.

 

Handing the requested documents to the guard he sighed yet again. These random checks were something they had been warned about. Why Leam would insist on documenting travelers made no sense other than to make more government positions to pay. To do business or participate in certain events you had to have gone through the government channels for these “papers,” and that made him scoff. What was the point? Its not like paperwork helped run a country.

 

For a few minutes the trio stood in the hall. Sinbad slowly rocking back and forth in impatience as Ja’far stared at the female guard.

 

She softly whistled to herself as she barely scanned over the documents. Finally she uncaringly handed them back the papers. He had already figured he had produced another perfect forgery, naturally. Still, confirmation was nice.

 

“Now sirs if you will go exit the way you came in” she nodded, directing them back towards the smelly crowd. “I will recommend that if you fancy a drink I would check out the Minstrile,” she said, her voice carrying a very slight deviousness, however her face was solid showing nothing.

 

Ja’far sent her a glare which she promptly ignored, leaning into Sin. She whispered something into his ear then sharply turned on a metal heel and headed back towards a staircase she must have been standing at before.

 

A knot that Ja'far hadn't noticed loosened up in his chest as they headed back into the crowd to leave.

 

The crowd was afire when they re-entered the syst pool. They could barely hear anything about the roaring incoherent yells of excitement. It was nearly impossible to move.

 

Damn that guard stopping them and forcing them to exit this way. Bitch. He thought, grinding his teeth.

 

Eventually they got to the archway when Sin suddenly stopped, his eyes caught by the match.

With a louder roar then before Ja’far figured the fight must finally be over. Glancing over he saw that the young Fanalis was covered in blood, the wild beast torn in half. Impressive. . . .

Sin cocked an eyebrow and then finished heading out of the Colosseum. The sun was low and a chilly wind blew through the street.

 

“Guess we should go see what Hinahoho got done today!” Sin said, sighing.

 

Taking a deep breath of “fresher” air Ja’far rolled his eyes. ‘Probably found the best priced tavern in town’ he thought to himself.

 

He hated being right.


	3. Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks to write. . . 3 months to revise. Haha I think this would be updated more if I had harassment. Sorry! Immalazybum

The bar wasn’t much better than the stadium. Why had he agreed to yet again get dragged along? At least the smell was better, right? Wine wasn't too bad of a smell, and after today anything was better than the scent of shit.

Sin immediately ordered a flask of wine and let out a happy sigh, lounging back in the soft couched table they had gotten. At least it was comfortable, Ja'far mused, leaning back as well. He knew that with the three people in his company, this was going to be a long night.

Thus the night commenced; Hinahoho and Sinbad drank freely and Rurumu smiled as she served them. Everyone was loud, talking of all the drab routine things that had happened that day. Sin recounted glorious duels as Hina talked about the wondrous deals they had scored in town. He found it all rather dull. 

"What did you think of the gladiators Ja'far?" Rurumu asked, leaning in to hand him a goblet. He stared blankly at her and took a sip. Why the others loved it so much he would  
never understand. It surprised him though, that this was a lot better than other wines they had  
forced on him. During the past year he had learned that if he drank just a little they wouldn’t heckle him about being a kid.

“Mehh it was ok,” he huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Haha! He grumbled the entire time we were there Rurumu" Sin laughed, slapping Ja'far on the shoulder. "I think he'd much prefer the library district over the stadium." he teased. The whole group broke out into laughter.

'Books may suck but at least they don’t smell' he huffed to himself, glaring at the floor and situating himself into a more comfortable position on the couch..

“By the way Sin, I found a guy who can repair that bit for us pretty fast. Looks like we can sail out day after tomorrow just like you wanted!” Hinahoho smiled, his large form relaxing. “Got a hell of a deal. Seems the blacksmith liked the looks of my Rurumu.”

“You know, you should at least have SOME resentment about using your wifes looks as a bargaining chip,” Rurumu laughed.

The night continued that way, Hinahoho and Sinbad keeping the conversation alive as the four unwound in the comfort of being together. Even Ja'far relaxed a bit, glad to be in their company, even if they were all drunk.

About an hour in Ja’far noticed a guard enter the bar. The large amount of polished silver he wore reflected brightly even in the dim environment. Then his heart sank to his feet. It was the same girl who had stopped them on their way out. She pulled her helmet off, hair cascading in sweat soaked clumps around her face. In no time she noticed them and without any hesitation headed towards them.

“Thanks for accepting my invite,” she said smoothly, fluttering her eyelids as she slid down at  
the table. He clenched his teeth.

Her hair was a lot longer than he thought she would keep it, shoved in that damn helmet all day. He wouldn’t deal with it. . . it looked way too hot and far too much effort. It was long and wavy and a very odd color that he couldn’t quite put a name too. Coppery? No, that wasn’t right.

She looked very disheveled, but she didn’t seem to care. So much for assuming she was just trying to get Sin into bed, he scoffed. She was about as plain as they came and covered in sweat and dirt. Sin wouldn't look twice.

Without even asking she helped herself to the almost full goblet that was sitting in front of Ja'far.

"Of course!" Sin laughed, helping himself to another glass. "You were right, this place has excellent wine!"

“Naturally,, why would I lead you astray?" she cooed at him, leaning forward, the gesture accentuating her dirty but still very curvy form.

Ok, he definitely did not like her, he decided and promptly snatched his goblet back from her, wine sloshing over the edge. She jumped slightly.

"Oh I am sorry babe! I didn't think you were drinking!" she gave little resistance to him as he glared at her, taking a long defiant gulp.

Sin let out a large laugh, "We were ready for more anyways!" He gestured to a bar maid and she quickly brought over another flask of wine and an empty goblet for their newest addition.

Ja'far brought the goblet back up and took a few defiant sips, glaring at her over the edge of his cup.

He still didn’t care for the taste but at the moment he didn’t mind it so much. She should know better than to barge in on others, taking things that weren’t her own. Rude.

“So how have you been enjoying your time? Were the fights all you hoped for?” She asked, taking a long sip from the goblet Sin offered her.

Looking over to Sin he noticed a troubled look that quickly faded into his default smile. “It was grand! Though I must admit viewing from the commonwealth is probably not as fun as the boxes,” he winked at her, “I need a refill after all that sweating! ”

With that Sin smoothly refilled his goblet, then reached over for the one between his own hands and quickly filled it. His gold eyes shined devilishly at him as he returned it to his pale hands. Something knotted in his stomach and he turned his head down, ears red.

“HA, isn’t that the truth,” Hinahoho laughed, “but what brings you to our table miss?” His calm demeanor betrayed only by a wary tone in his voice.

“Who wouldn’t take the opportunity to share a drink with the ‘famous’ Sinbad?” She asked nonchalantly.

This wench. Taking a determined gulp he then slammed the goblet on the table. His dark eyes aflare but before he could say anything Sin grabbed his shoulder.

“True, few women can resist the pleasure.” Sin’s voice was coy, but his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Sadly I’m not here for your pleasure,” she smirked, “Though it is as well known as your dungeon skills.” Her faux smile made him want to choke her. His hands were turning red from clenching at his cup. If it wasn’t for Sin’s hand on his shoulder he would have. . . 

“Ja’far,”

He looked up at Rurumu, her soft smile telling him to calm down. He pouted his lips at her. . . took another sip of the wine and put the goblet back down on the table. He felt Sin’s grip on him slowly relax. Part of him was sad about that. It was so warm, and something unfamiliar but fuzzy pooled in his stomach. He shouldn’t have lost his temper so quickly.

“Just state your business missus so we can all get back to our evening, if you please,” Hinahoho faux laughed.

“What is it you want from me?” Sin asked intertwining his fingers.

"My apologizes,” she said smoothly taking a long sip of the wine before leaning forward, “I would like to ask for your help in freeing some of the child slaves at the stadium.” Her voice was low and the coy look gone from her face.

“That sounds like a job for an outlaw miss,” Sin said simply, shrugging as he leaned back into the couch, swirling his goblet.

"Well, then it is right up your alley no?" she scoffed, her eyes sly. Sin sent her a flickering icy glare that she met without a flinch. She was calculating him.

Wench.

Ja'far felt his temperature raise. She knew exactly who he was from the beginning. No wonder she had stopped them in that passageway. He reached for his goblet again, glaring at her as he leaned forward. She should know her place. His glare intensified even more as his hand clenched tightly around the cup, taking another sip.

"I am not trying to be rude, I just know you’re one to take risks" she said as she lounged back with her goblet, swishing it around similarly to how Sin was. Was she mocking him??? The fuzzy burning in his stomach grew and he brought his glass up again.

 

"A man needs to learn to move forward miss," Sin shrugged, taking a large swig. Hinahoho sent Ja'far a confused look, but Ja'far had nothing but a disgruntled shrug to offer him.

The tension at the table was reaching a high as the two silently stared at each other.

Ja'far stared at the girl, very put off. How could she give him such a look? Sin could charm water into liking oil. Looking down he noticed his goblet was empty. He firmly set it back down on the table and with a renewed glare at her, crossed his arms.

She let out a loud laugh, a bright thing, void of any of the resentment or tension that they had been feeling at the table. The confused quartet silently looked at each other.

“Sorry sorry,” she gasped, “I thought the gods had sent me a blessing when I spotted you at the arena today.” As she spoke the bubbles died out of her voice, “You are probably the only person with the means and the conscious to help me do this.” She looked at Sin in earnest..

There was a long pause, and the uncomfortable air continued to weigh down on them. Trying to break up the tension a bit Hinahoho put in an order for some food while Ramaru silently topped off everyones wine, raising an eyebrow as she refilled Ja’far's.

“The rich pigs of this city have a sick private show going on tomorrow night at the coliseum.” She said her face turning sour. “They have picked a group of 20 kids all about the ages of 8 to 11 and are going to pit them against each other.”

With that she took a big gulp of wine but looking up at SIn he noticed that his face was extremely skeptic.

“Sounds to me like a normal event. . . . ” Sin scoffed as he twirled his goblet.

“It’s a fight to the death,” she continued on, frustration in her voice. “They. . . they plan on killing every single one of those kids except the victor. 19 will be dead, and one will have to live with the guilt of killing his peers.” A sudden shudder of emotion ran through her and she spat angrily on the floor. “It is sickening! Half these children have been with each other for months, some even years!”

“But I’ll ask this one thing, what possibly would be in it for me?” Sin said his face calculating her reactions. “I know full well how serious those fights are taken, I know better than to mess with rich pig’s entertainment.”

Her green eyes flashed up at Sin, strong and determined.

"Honor in saving them." She said, bolstering up her head as she did so.

A giggle escaped him before he could stop it. He quickly brought up his cup to his mouth to hide his face. She knew honor was not enough to get the aid she wanted, yet she had the nerve to say so so confidently. He drank a few small sips, trying desperately to end his giggles. Seriously, how stupid could she be?

He hadn’t noticed but Hinahoho had added his own boisterous laugh to his giggles.  
“Unfortunately honor isn’t worth damaging our reputation as traders in this fine land missus,” he laughed slapping his knee and smiling at him, “Isn’t that right Ja’far?” he asked raising his glass at him.

“Haha, yes!” he lifted his glass back at Hinahoho, and together they took a swig. His chest was full to the brim with that fuzzy feeling now too.

Looking over to the girl he could see the frustration seeping off of her. Heh, she should know better than to spew such silly things.

 

“There is one child among them that may interest you,” she interrupted their laughter. “He is strong and kind, and deserves a much better life than this. He may even prove to be a most valuable vassel for you, if you plan to be a king, Sinbad” her eyes flared in determination.

Sin’s eyebrows lifted.

 

As much as half of him wanted to pay attention to the conversation the other half was becoming distracted. The fuzzy feeling had spread from his stomach and chest to the rest of his body and he couldn’t help but relax, sinking into his chair. If only it wasn’t so hot. He wanted to sit up and drink some more cooled wine but that would take so much effort.

“Hic,” Ja’far jerked involuntarily. 

Hinahahoho, Rurumu, and Sin were silent for a second then broke out together in laughter. The guard smiled, everyones eyes had turned to him. What? What was so funny?

“Hic”

“Ja’far here eat this,” giggled Rurumu, handing him a halva. Reaching out for it he swayed. What? Mhhhh he gave up, leaning back in his chair.

Laughing Sin grabbed the treat and handed it to him. 

“Perhaps we should take you back to the hotel to rest, hun,” Rurumu smiled as she stood up.

Something flared in his fuzzy mind. No. . . .No he had to stay with Sin until this . . . . wench left. He stubbornly grabbed at Sin’s shirt sending a glaring look back up at the woman. Swaying he involuntarily fell, leaning against Sin side.

“I’mmm. . . . .” his voice trailed off. What was this? He knew he had to stay with Sin, why was everything so. . . panic had changed the feeling in his stomach. All he knew was he had to stay right here.

Hinahoho let out a laugh, “As attentive as ever,”

 

Sinbad removed his hand off his arm and wrapped his strong arm around his shoulders. “Course! You gotta help me right Ja’far!” he laughed, giving him a firm hug.

Mmm, Sin was surprisingly comfortable, and he couldn’t help but nestle further into him. Why they laughed again he didn’t quite understand but the fuzzy feeling came rushing back and quickly enveloped him. It felt nice.

“Eat your snack Ja’far, it’ll help,” cooed Rurumu, sitting herself back down.

Looking at her he brought the slightly crumbled treat up and nibbled on it. It was good.

“Sooo is this a first?” the guard asked? Smiling wide. 

“Yeah, the kid never likes loosening up with us,” bellowed Hinahoho

The group laughed. 

The girl cleared her throat, “I can also make this task. . . financially worth your while.”

“Oh? Well that is a thought,” Sin mused at her.

Finishing his snack he noticed that Sin’s goblet was quite close to his face. Hmmm, he was thirsty and his glass was so far. Wiggling up he reached for Sin’s wrist. Laughing, Sin helped him take a sip before he nestled back into his shoulder.

“Sinbad, be nice. He needs water, not more wine.” Rurumu scolded.

“Ahhhhh, thats mean isn’t it Ja’far” Sin laughed hugging the boy.

“Yeaa iss not like,” he hiccuped again “like I had much as Sinnnn anway”

Rurumu sighed, “You’re gonna have to take care of him ya know”

“There is nothing wrong with that” Sin laughed, but his voice sounded a little distant.

The voices continued but they slowly just became gurgles of noise. Every once in a while he’d feel Sin move, bringing something to his lips, which he’d gladly take. Sometimes it was food, other times water.

Mmm warm, Sin was so warm, he thought as he bounced slightly. How did he end up on Sin’s back . . . . whatever. His head was still tingling fuzzy and he knew he was with Sin, he didn’t really care about much else. He curled his hands tighter around Sin’s broad shoulders, nuzzling into his neck.

“Haha you’re so cuddly when you’re drunk Ja’far” Sin laughed

“mmmmm”

Before he knew it he set down, placed on a bed. Sin grabbed his shoulders as he swayed a little. 

“Wait here a second, don’t move! Kay Ja’far?”

“Mmmmm” he rocked a little but managed to stay up on his own.

When Sin came back he helped him change out of his sweat soaked clothes and tucked him into his bed. ‘You’re gon leave if I fall sleep,’ he thought wrapping his arms securely around one of Sin’s.

 

Sin chuckled, stroking the white hair. It only took a minute before the grip on his arm went slack, little snores rising from the small chest.

“Goodnight Ja’far,” he whispered, removing himself and heading back downstairs. He needed some more wine himself. Too many things had happened today, and too many things still needed to be discussed.


End file.
